Investigation of immuno-deficiencies of various etiologies demonstrated that individuals with physical trauma, AIDS, and chronic renal failure have certain defects in cell mediated immune function. AIDS patients show a defect in mononuclear cell phagocytic function. Burn patients lack NK cell function and NK precursor cells. Patients in renal failure carry high titers against the EBV virus and if they have been transfused they also carry antibodies to CMV.